


Truth or dare

by Quill_and_muse



Series: FE AceAroWeek 2021 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude von Riegan GETS a hug, Claude von Riegan Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Demi Claude von Riegan, Gen, House Party, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_and_muse/pseuds/Quill_and_muse
Summary: CUT TO:INT. HILDA'S HOME - 20:48The voices become more clear now, as does the song in the background (All Star by Smash Mouth).HILDAOopsie, sorry LORENZ! Didn’t mean to spill your drink.At a house party, a round of Truth or Dare leads to Claude coming out as demi and getting the support he didn't know he needed.
Relationships: Background Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan
Series: FE AceAroWeek 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: FE3H - Ace/Aro Week





	Truth or dare

Yes, this is just a [Google Docs link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17k08lGCsGDGtnJKHgQGm1_I0lLZmRrqmjG2lTvr7Ero/edit?usp=sharing) <\-----the fic is here. Sue me (actually, don't). I'm not fighting AO3 formatting for three hours, because making a screenplay on here is a downright nightmare. So have fun reading it, and feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments below or underneath the [promo tweet](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora/status/1359216009673080842?s=20) for this fic! Ok bye <3


End file.
